


Show Me

by RufusThePup



Series: Sweetheart Caboose Drabbles [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I see what you look like?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a little after Donut was injured by the grenade Tex threw, and has some brief descriptions of his injury that may be a little gruesome.

“Can I see what you look like? Please?” 

Donut feels his heart sink into his stomach. It feels like the right side of his face is burning again. 

“Look—I'll show you what I look like.” 

Caboose takes his helmet off first, unleashing a mass of dark curls that hang in his face. He readjusts the stretchy headband he was wearing, moving it so it holds his hair out of his eyes. His facial features are all soft and rounded, and his eyes are a deep blue. 

“Now you.” 

Donut doesn't want to. He does it anyway. 

The burn on his face is still fresh, still scabbing and peeling. Most of his right ear was destroyed in the explosion, and he still hears a faint ringing. The hair on that side of his head doesn't grow anymore, and he's done his best to style what's left. It doesn't do much.

Caboose is staring at him, and he looks confused. Donut becomes more and more self-conscious as the seconds tick by, and feels compelled to put his helmet back on and run away. 

“You look nice.” 

The words startle him. They don't feel genuine, and Donut wants to cry. 

Instead, he fakes a smile and forces himself to look Caboose in the eye. “It's okay, Caboose. You don't have to lie to make me feel better.” 

It takes a moment for Caboose to react to those words, and once they sink in, he looks hurt. “But I'm not lying! I know your face is hurt, but you still look nice. Your eyes are a pretty color. Your nose is small and cute. Your hair looks really clean and neat. I think you look nice.” 

The tears in Donut's eyes finally overflow, mostly down the left side of his face, and he ducks his head down to hide them. 

“I am sorry,” Caboose says softly, feeling like he accidentally offended him, “Please do not be upset.” 

Donut manages a little laugh, his smile tugging on his scarred cheek, pinching and nearly reopening the smaller wounds. He glances up to show Caboose that he's okay, giggling a little when Caboose's face lights up. 

“I'm okay. It's okay,” Donut wipes his eyes. It's the first time since his injury someone has looked at him dead-on during a conversation, let alone complimented him. It's also the first time since his injury that he can admit to himself that maybe he looks good. Maybe he doesn't have to hide in his helmet for the rest of his life. Maybe he can start loving himself again. 

“Thank you, Caboose.”

**Author's Note:**

> hippocratessocrates(.)tumblr


End file.
